la sacerdotisa y el principe
by momochanx6
Summary: todo comienza cuando hiroto,se enamora de una sacerdotisa , aunque despues de años de no verla ,descubre un gran secreto sobre *ella* , pase lean y dejen un review, ok , :3.
1. mi  eterno amor

Momo: ola , yo momo el día que día es?

Lila: oye tu eres la cerebrito no yo

Momo: que sea la sexta de mi clase no quiere decir que sea cerebrito

Lila: pero de 52 personas la sexta no eres una cerebrito ehh dicho

Momo: que puesto estas tu

Lila: bueno sigamos con el fic que trata de una de las parejas que momo y yo adoramos midorikawa y hiroto

Momo: oye , responde a la pregunta

Lila: el pasado es pasado no vivas en el momo *mejor no le digo que estoy en el cincuenta ella se mato explicándome todo y es capaz de darme una patada voladora en la cara como lo hizo con sus compañeros *

Momo: ya dejemoslo para después- cof cof se aclara la garganta – bueno a qui les dejo un fic que hice en cuanto 2 horas mas o menos no lila

Lila : si , pero esperemos que al publico le guste, y ahora al fic , YEEAAHHH – hace una señal de victoria con los dedos

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././ oooooooooooooo/././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././

mi eterno amor …..

Alguna vez en algún lugar de japon hubo un reino , el cual era muy prospero gracias a los esfuerzos de los reyes lo cuales eran justos y bondadosos, era el reyno inazuma , pero como el mundo no es color de rosa (momo: como dice el dicho la vida sin problemas no es vida/ lila: otra vez con los refranes ya deja de hacer eso me da cosa – escalofrió), este reino tenia varios enemigos los cuales querían por los celos querían destruir el reino y no se les ocurrió mejor idea que raptar al heredero de la corona … el pequeño príncipe hiroto kiyama…. Y fua así como los envidiosos de otros reinos hicieron una alianza para destruir el reino inazuma.

…./…../…/…../…/…./…/…..

padre, a donde vamos – decía el pequeño hiroto de tan solo seis años

vamos a visitar el reino hijo – decía sonriente el rey

hijo recuerda que debes de comportarte bien , si – decía la reina a su hijo

si , madre – decía hiroto observando el paisaje de su futuro reino

De repente el carruaje se detuvo

que sucede – dijo el rey alarmado por la repentina parada

su majestad rápido salga del carruaje – decía uno de los guardias que escoltaba a los reyes

El rey y su familia salieron rápidamente

que pasa querido- dijo muy preocupada la reina

una emboscada , su majestad- dijo una sacerdotisa

gracias por avisarnos- dijo el rey mirando a la sacerdotisa

oye que hace una sacerdotisa aquí y de donde salió – pregunto un guardia u otro que estaba a su costado

hace algún tiempo el rey formo una fuerza especial de los mejores sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, al tener poderes especiales los entreno para poder pelear y son algo así como las fuerzas especiales del rey – explico el guardia a su amigo

señor quiere que los ataquemos - pregunto una sacerdote

lo lamento pero no creo que puedan – dijo un malandrín caminando junto a sus compañeros que los habían al rey y a sus guardias y fuerzas especiales

Rápido protejan al rey y la reina – dijo una sacerdotisa

Y así comenzó la pelea , los guardias fueron rápidamente noqueados y ahora solo se encontraban peleando las fuerzas especiales abriendo paso por los malandrines

separémonos su majestad a si será mas fácil escapar – dijo la sacerdotisa mayor

esta bien , nos reuniremos en el templo del oeste que es el mas cercano – dijo el rey

bien – dijo la sacerdotisa

-aaaaaa -eeeee -iiiiii - oooooooo-uuuuuuuuuuu- (momo: he ahí las vocales x3)

Así un grupo se fue con el rey por el camino otro con la reina en el carruaje y aparte con el pequeño príncipe que se dirigía al bosque

corran rápido que nos alcanzan – decía la sacerdotisa nonomi la que lideraba el grupo y la más joven

no escaparan , tontas mujeres – decían los malhechores

no hay forma – dijo nonomi poniendo al príncipe en el suelo – pequeño quiero que corras lo más rápido que puedas en esa dirección - dijo señalando la misma

pero tengo miedo – dijo hiroto

no te preocupes – sonríe- sigue a las luciérnagas si te pierdes ellas te guiaran al templo, además la luna te ilumina para que no te pierdas

Entonces el príncipe corrió todo lo que sus pies le daban , y los malhechores llegaron donde las sacerdotisas y comenzó una feroz batalla; el príncipe corria y así después de correr un buen rato tuvo que parar por el cansancio, pero de repente

Te encontré , mocoso – dijo un malhechor que había logrado escabullirse de nonomi y las sacerdotisas

no… mmmmm – dijo hiroto siendo así atrapado por el malhechor

no te volverás a escapar – dijo sonriendo sádicamente el malhechor – ayyyy- suelta al pequeño – espera

Hiroto siguió corriendo pero el malhechor era veloz así que lo estaba alcanzando, así que decidió esconderse el el tronco , y luego de un rato en el que dejo de ori los pasos del malhechor salió de su escondite , pero se dio cuenta de algo muy importante

donde estoy? – se pregunto a si mismo el príncipe – no puede ser me perdi - sigue a las luciérnagas si te pierdes ellas te guiaran- recordó hiroto , y rápidamente busco por todas direcciones hasta que

una luciérnaga

I así hiroto siguió a la luciérnaga hasta el final del bosque y a lo lejos pudo divisar un templo

lo encontré

pero de repente fijo su vista en algo muy hermoso una bella sacerdotisa de cabellos verdoso ( momo: tiene el cabello suelto que le llega hasta los hombros ,ok) mirando la luna y con luciérnagas a su alrededor , y era un espectáculo para los ojos del príncipe , y así se quedo un rato mirando embobado a la linda niña , hasta que la niña se percato de la presencia del príncipe y le sonrió con lo que el príncipe se sonrojo levemente, luego la pequeña se fue acercando lentamente donde el príncipe, hasta que de repente la niña alzo una de sus flechas y con un arco que llevaba en la otra apunto en dirección al príncipe , este se sorprendió y vio como la niña disparo así que cerró los ojos esperando lo peor , pero solo escucho un quejido detrás de el , así que volteo y vio al hombre que lo había estado persiguiendo hace un rato en el bosque que cayo al suelo con una flecha clavada en su pecho.

estas bien – pregunto la niña mirando hacia el príncipe con una sonrisa

si – respondió

mucho gusto , soy ryuuji midorikawa – dijo la niña (lila: midorikawa es un doncel en este fic , para saber el por que lean los siguientes capítulos, si continuemos )

el gusto es mio , soy hiroto kiyama

bueno entonces príncipe vayamos al templo – dijo la sacerdotisa caminando hacia el templo

no me digas así , dime hiroto no me gustan las formalidades

esta bien ,entonces te diré hiro-chan puedo? - pregunto midorikawa

claro – y así fue como los dos se fueron al templo

…

Han pasado años desde que te conocí, me pregunto si aun me recuerdas como yo a tu midorikawa …..- se preguntaba el príncipe al mirar la luna y las luciérnagas en el jardín del palacio

espero que tu me recuerdes como yo a ti MI ETERNO AMOR …..

….yupi …..yapa ….si se puede y si se pudo…

Momo: lo terminamos que emoción

Lila: si , fue duro pero lo hicimos

Momo: bueno entonces a hacer las preguntas

Esta corto el fic?

Quieren que haya mas parejas?

Si dijeron si a la anterior pregunta ¿Cuáles?

A y como en el antiguo Japón no hay helado que otra comida le gusta a midorikawa?

Esta bien el fic? o lo borro

Lila: Bueno espero que les guste , por que ambas no esforzamos mucho u.u , bueno entonces chau x3

Momo: bye ;D.


	2. y nos volvemos a ver

Momo: se al fin la segunda parte , quiero agradecer profundamente a

**yamamoto nanami**

, gracias a ella nos inspiramos por su inspirador review , gracias TTwTT

lila: se , te queremos nanami , gracias nos diste fuerza

momo: y veremos con el tiempo quienes se unen a esta historia es decir leerla, PERO SI LA LEEN **DEJEN REVIEW**

lila: tranquila momo , no es necesario

momo: perdón pero da lastima ver que a veces solo hay un review – haciendo circulitos con el dedo

lila: , bueno entonces a leer la conti de este fic- yeahhh

p.s: en este fic los ukes son donceles , si quieren saber por que lean las contis del fic; y también tienen en cabello largo como:

Midorikawa: su cabello respectiva coleta hasta los hombros , suelto hasta la cintura

Kazemaru: su cabello con su coleta hasta la cintura, suelto hasta el derrier

Suzuno: lo lleva en media cola; y le queda hasta la cintura

Shirou: hasta los codos ; y siempre lo lleva suelto

Kido: con sus * trencitas* creo no? , bueno las tiene hasta los codos y siempre lo lleva suelto (osea igual a shirou) , a y no lleva sus lentes de natación por que en el antiguo Japón aun no existen ;p.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.-.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Y nos volvemos a ver

Midorikawa , midorikawa donde estas ya sal debemos ir a la ceremonia de graduación – decía kazemaru buscando a su desaparecida *amiga*

Todavía no lo encuentras – decía fubuki acabando de llegar

No aun no, seguro se durmió por los arboles de sakura , me ayudas a buscar- pregunto kazemaru viendo a su *amiga*

Claro así terminamos mas pronto – dijo sonriendo

Luego de buscar un buen rato ( lila: para ser mas exacta una hora , cinco minutos y cuatro segundos u.u, el cómo lo sé yo estoy escribiendo y TENGO EL PODER ñikis ñikis) encontraron a la desaparecida

Midorikawa, despierta antes que kazemaru te grite- dijo fubuki a lo que su amigo solo le dijo

Cinco minutos mas – se mueve a un costado

DESPIERTA HOLGAZAN – grito muy enojado kazemaru

Mis oídos no escucho nada – dijo kazemaru tapándose los oídos

Claro midorikawa te estas tapando los oídos – dijo fubuki con una gotita en la cabeza

Oohhh es verdad – dijo midorikawa

Bueno ya estas despierto vamos a la ceremonia- dijo kazemaru marchándose

Espéranos – dijeron midorikawa y fubuki

Luego de la ceremonia de graduación kazemaru, fubuki, midorikawa junto con otras chicas al fin pertenecerían a las fuerzas especiales del rey , pero antes de eso midorikawa, kazemaru , fubuki fueron llamados por su maestra nonomi, la cual era la única que sabia de su secreto….

Que sucede maestra nonomi- pregunto fubuki un poco temeroso

Nada malo fubuki-chan – dijo sonriente la mujer de unos cincuenta años

Menos mal – dijo suspirando midorikawa

Y entonces para que nos mando a llamar nonomi-sensei - pregunto kazemaru

Les tengo una excelente noticia , ya tienen su primera misión – dijo con una amplia sonrisa

Enserio- preguntaron los tres a la vez

Si no es emocionante , por ser las tres mejores las escogieron – explico nonomi

Como que **las** cinco mejores

los tres mirando amenazadoramente a su maestra

Perdón me equivoque – dijo mirando asustada sus **alumnas**

y quienes son las que faltan – pregunto midorikawa

son personas como ustedes , pero fueron entrenadas en el templo del este , así que las conocerán en el palacio mismo- respondió nonomi

Y cual será nuestra misión nonomi- sensei – pregunto fubuki

Será escoltar al príncipe desde el palacio hasta el reino vecino para hacer un importante tratado de paz

Vaya, eso si que es importante- dijo sorprendido fubuki

Entonces partirán el día de mañana a palacio , prepárense y sobre todo no me hagan quedar mal ya que los entreno la mejor maestra nonomi – dijo con su mano en alto y una sonrisa

Si lo que usted diga –pensaron los tres marchándose, pensando que su maestra nunca cambiaria

….

Midorikawa, tu crees que el aun

Lo dudo kazemaru, el tiene mejores cosas que hacer y pensar después de todo es el príncipe- dijo midorikawa con un deje de tristeza

De que están hablando no entiendo – dijo fubuki mirando a sus amigos esperando que alguno le diera las respuestas

Midorikawa, quieres que se lo diga – pregunto kazemaru

No kazemaru, yo se lo… diré – mirando primero a kazemaru y luego a fubuki

Veras fubuki esto paso un año antes de que tu entraras a este lugar , hace como 9 años atrás el rey sufrió una emboscada en la cual quisieron raptar al príncipe , y fue ese día donde lo conocí a… el príncipe… y ….- midorikawa tenia ganas de llorar y se fue corriendo a su habitación

Midorikawa …- dijo kazemaru

Lo lamento, no debí preguntar – dijo fubuki mirando apenado el suelo

Bueno yo te seguiré contando , midorikawa se puede decir que aquella vez le salvo la vida al príncipe ya que mato al que lo perseguía ; los padres del príncipe tardaron unos días en llegar , y solo vasto esos días para que entre midorikawa y hiroto se enamoraran perdidamente el uno del otro , así que cuando el príncipe se fue midorikawa quedo destrozado por no haberse declarado ,tardo mucho en recuperarse entiendes? – pregunto kazemaru a fubuki

Si , ya lo capte , pero dime una cosa kazemaru como sabes que ellos se querían? – pregunto fubuki

Digamos que yo fui el confidente de midorikawa y la confidente de hiroto - dijo kazemaru con una mirada melancólica – incluso se decían por sus nombres , se decían mido-chan y hiro-chan – dijo kazemaru tratando de imitar las voces de los mencionados

Jajaja- ya me lo imagino – dio fubuki riendo por la pequeña actuación de amigo – no crees que deberíamos de ir a hablar con midorikawa? –pregunto fubuki

Para que?, - respondió kazemaru ( momo: si es que a eso se le puede llamar responder)

para consolarlo o algo así

no lo mejor será darle su espacio y tiempo para que piense – respondió kazemaru – después de todo debe de prepararse física y mentalmente para lo que le viene mañana…..

….-….-…

ENSERIO? – pregunto hiroto a su amigo endo el capitán de la guardia del reino

Si , pero por que esa reacción hiroto –era el turno de endo de preguntar

Es que en las fuerzas especiales puede que este ella – respondió hiroto con un leve sonrojo

Ja, la sacerdotisa, que aun sigues enamorado de ella, yo que tu me olvidaría de ella y me voy con todo el montón de bomboncitos que están detrás de ti – dijo haruya el cuarto al mando de la guardia del reino

Que sacerdotisa, de que hablan? – pregunto (nuevamente) endo

Naaa , es solo que cuando su **real majestad** era pequeño casi es secuestrado una **linda** sacerdotisa lo salvo y **se enamoro** perdidamente de ella hasta el día de hoy , entiendes endo- explico endo

y supongo que con los deberes que tienes que hacer no la has podido volver a ver desde esa vez , verdad – hablo por primera vez goenji el sub-capitán de la guardia del reino

si , y ahora que tal vez pueda volver a verla me emociona mucho – dijo hiroto con un sonrojo notable

pero no te hagas ilusiones y después puedas terminar lastimado – dijo fudo el estratega y tercer al mando de la guardia del reino

fudo, no seas así – reprocho endo

no endo, el tiene razón no debería de hacerme muchas ilusiones – dijo hiroto con un deje de tristeza en su voz

pero quien sabe el destino es caprichoso, a lo mejor tal vez la vuelves a ver – dijo goenji

si tienes razón goenji … a lo mejor el destino a si lo quiere…..

/-/-/ a la mañana siguiente /-/-/

Luego de un ardua caminata las tres sacerdotisas (midorikawa, fubuki y kazemaru) al fin llegaron al palacio, entraron para (chismosear)conocer a sus *compañeras*, después de pedir indicaciones a un par de guardias pudieron saber el paradero de sus *compañeras* y se dirigían ahí

Este lugar no me gusta , los guardias nos miran como si fuéramos comida – se quejo midorikawa

Ya tranquilo midorikawa, solo es que….- intento calmar fubuki a midorikawa

Nada de tranquilo, no me gusta que me miren así , verdad que si kazemaru –pregunto midorikawa

La verdad, no me interesa –respondió kazemaru

Pero si te estaban mirando el pecho – dijo midorikawa

Quien , que yo lo mato – dijo kazemaru

No que no te molestaba- pregunto midorikawa con tono sarcástico

Ya veras – dijo kazemaru para abalanzarse en midorikawa y comenzar una pelea

Chicos , se ve que no quieren conocer a los nuevos , yo me voy por que yo si quiero- dijo fubuki yéndose al encuentro con los nuevos en el jardín

Espéranos – dijeron midorikawa y kazemaru para seguir a su amigo ( momo: les gano el chisme XD)

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;…;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;; ya en el jardín;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;…..;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;….…;;;;;;;;;

Mira ahí están- dijo suzuno

Al fin llegaron – dijo kido

Perdón por la demora , pero surgieron inconvenientes – dijo fubuki mirando a kazemaru y a midorikawa- mucho gusto me llamo shirou fubuki , es un placer al fin conocerlos, los que me acompañan son kazemaru ichirouta y midorikawa ryuuji - dijo con una sonrisa

Igualmente , yo soy yuuto kido y el es …..

Soy suzuno fuusuke, un placer – con rostro serio

Bueno ya que hicimos las presentaciones, será mejor ir establo , ahí nos reuniremos con el príncipe y los mejores de la guardia real – dijo kido

Así que las sacerdotisas, rápidamente fueron al establo , donde se encontraron con la guardia y un carruaje donde de seguro estaba el príncipe, así que las sacerdotisas tomaron unos caballos y así se fueron del palacio con rumbo al país vecino, luego de que comenzara a atardecer , decidieron establecer un campamento para pasar la noche

Oye goenji , quien de todas las sacerdotisas es la que le gusta a hiroto – susurro endo a goenji

Haruya me dijo que debía ser una de cabello largo y verde – respondió en susurro goenji

A ver , ya se es ella ,mira por allá la que conversa con la… peli-azul - dijo endo viendo en dirección a las mencionadas aunque en realidad a la que miraba era a la peli-azul

Fudo, haruya ,vengan- grito goenji

Que quieren – dijeron de mala gana fudo y haruya

Vamos a averiguar si la sacerdotisa de la que esta enamorado hiroto esta aquí – dijo endo

Alguien sabe como se llama? –pregunto goenji

Se llama ryuuji midorikawa – respondió haruya

Y tu como lo sabes - pregunto fudo

Como soy de familia noble , conocí y me hice amigo hiroto hace un buen tiempo y me conto sobre ella , casi me trauma con ese nombre- dijo haruya con cara de miedo

Aaahhhh- dijeron todos los demás al unisonó

===================================p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p=p================================

Buenas noches, señoritas – dijo goenji

Buenas noches – dijo kido- que se les ofrece

Solo queríamos conocerlas , y presentarnos es todo –volvio a decir goenji – soy shuya goenji y ellos son mis compañeros- señalando los demás

Soy mamoru endo un gusto – sonríe

Soy nagumo haruya - sin ganas y con los ojos cerrados

Soy fudo akio , un placer – con un deje superioridad

Bueno es nuestro turno, así que pediría que por respeto nos mirasen al menos – dijo kido mirando a haruya y fudo – soy yuuto kido y ellas son mis compañeras- las mira

Soy shirou fubuki , un placer- dijo y con una linda sonrisa con la cual goenji se sonrojo un poco

Soy suzuno fuusuke- dijo suzuno con seriedad , lo cual llamo la atención de haruya por ese tono de voz y presencia

Me llamo kazemaru ichirouta- da una sonrisa , y endo se sonroja notablemente

Y yo soy midorikawa ryuuji , es un placer – con una sonrisa aunque un poco apagada

Bueno por todos digo que fue un placer conocerlas , con su permiso nos retiramos- dijo goenji marchándose con los demás

/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Príncipe hiroto, le traigo muy buenas noticias – dijo endo entrando a la tienda de acampar de príncipe

Cual, endo? – pregunto hiroto

Midorikawa ryuuji esta entre las sacerdotisas – dije endo con una de sus miles de sonrisas

….-

Hiroto –moviendo la mano en frente de su rostro

Enserio , endo no es una brome verdad- pregunto hiroto

No , lo es hiroto, acabamos de conocerla, y mmm…. No estaba mal– dijo goenji entrando a la tienda

Oye – dijo hiroto con aura asesina mirando a goenji

Era broma , no te pongas así – respondió goenji con una gotita en la cien (por así decirlo)

Pueden llamarla, quisiera hablar con ella – pidió hiroto

Claro ire yo – dijo endo muy entusiasta saliendo de la tienda

Que le pasa esta mas legre de lo normal – pregunto hiroto

Le gusto una de las que acompañan a tu novia – dijo haruya entrando a la tienda

Oye – reprocho hiroto a haruya

Que no te gustaría que lo fuera – dijo fudo

No…bueno si … eso espero- dijo hiroto tan rojo como la nariz de Rodolfo el reno ( el de papa Noel )

//

Disculpen – dijo endo

Si – dijo kazemaru

El príncipe hiroto quisiera habla con la señorita midorikawa – respondió endo

(cara de sorpresa)…., bueno en este momento le aviso que vaya a ver a hiroto …. Es decir el príncipe - dijo kazemaru

Si , hasta luego kazemaru – dijo endo alejándose moviendo el brazo

Hasta luego – se despidió kazemaru con una sonrisa, después se fue a avisar a midorikawa **la gran noticia **

…**.-…..-…..-…..-…**

Después de un rato de que shirou y kazemaru insistieran midorikawa fue hacia la tienda de hiroto , entro a la tienda y comenzó a hablar

(se agacha, saludo japonés )Buenas noches príncipe, me informaron que solicitaba mi presencia, podría decirme el asunto por el cual me llamo(comienza a ponerse en posición normal)…príncipe- fue lo único que dijo antes de ser abrazada por hiroto

Te extrañe mucho mido-chan- dijo hiroto abrazando sobre protectoramente a midorikawa

Príncipe

Cuantas veces tendré que decírtelo mido-chan, no me gustan las formalidades, dime hiro-chan como antes

(Comienza a llorar)yo … también te extrañe hiro-chan- dice midorikawa correspondiendo al abrazo de hiroto

(se separa un poco del abrazo para quedar muy cerca del rostro de midorikawa) no llores mido-chan- dicho eso besa a midorikawa a lo cual *ella*corresponde

(vuelve a abrazar a midorikawa) Te amo mido-chan, eres la persona más importante para mí , no sabes como sufrí sin todos estos años sin ti, - dijo hiroto

,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,-.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Momo: al fin terminamos si ( comienza a saltar)

Lila: lo sabia no fue buena idea tomarte un litro de coca cola con leche .

Momo: no me pasa nada , je solo estoy un poquita hiperactiva , es todo n.n

Lila: ve con ese cuento a la vieja Inés , que ni ella te lo cree

Vieja Inés ; me llamaban (entrando al cuarto)

Lila: no , debería de comprarse un audífono vieja Inés

Momo: la acompaño, se donde venden baratos

Vieja Inés: está bien vamos momo ( se van saltando y cantando )

Lila: vaya , vaya en fin yo hare las preguntas:

Esta corto el fic?

Les gusto?

Les gusto el cambio de imagen que le hicimos a los ukes?

Nos dejaran mas de un review? Se los pido momo esta triste por eso y se le acaba la inspiración , me entienden no?

Quieren saber por que la vieja Inés apareció?

Eso es todo – cof cof – hasta la próxima, chau x3.


	3. Y comienzan los amorios parte I

Lila: , que momento mas horrible , en fin que remos agradecer a

Yamamoto nanami

Y

Dark- mikami

sus reviews nos dieron mucha inspiración , gracias hacen feliz a estas humildes escritoras, y a la pregunta de nanami-chan(te puedo llamar así?),que momo esta INTERNADA en CUIDADOS INTENSIVOS y lo médicos que la cuidan están como locos por su recaída, esta con respirador artificial ,se ha dicho el hospital le dio una recaída en su pulmonía , por CULPA DEL PROFE DE NATACION que la OBLIGO a entrar a la piscina cuando aun se estaba recuperando , ahora estamos haciendo los fics entre llamadas de mi cel al de momo habrá que ver cuando mejora, el doctor le riño a momo y ella se echo la culpa para que no despidieran al profe (y le dijimos lo de momo y no quiso entender -3-), quiero matar a ese sujeto ( el profe) , pueden creer que me gaste veinte soles en llamadas para hacer esta conti , mi chouchera (ósea mi billetera) esta muy flaca , quizá dije más de lo que debía de decir pero ME FRUSTA NO PODER AYUDAR A MOMO, cof cof bueno ahora si la conti n.n

Y comienzan los problemas

Midorikawa tan solo se concentro en abrazar fuertemente a hiroto para saber si no era un sueño- yo también te amo hiroto- dijo midorikawa con un sonrojo muy notable

Y sin más hiroto volvió a besar a midorikawa, la cual solo se dejo llevar, después del un par de besitos de los nuevos *novios*, se pusieron a charlar

Y dime mido-chan, como ha estado kazemaru?, está aquí contigo?- pregunto hiroto

Ha estado igual que siempre y si vino conmigo – respondió midorikawa

Sabes uno de los de la guardia del reino, quiere estar con kazemaru, que dices les damos un empujón- pregunto sonriente hiroto

Mmmm…, bueno si veo que kazemaru le interesa , te ayudo , pero si no ….

Lo alejaras, verdad –dijo hiroto

Claro, y a patadas si es necesario –dijo midorikawa levantando un brazo mostrando su punch (lila: si no se escribe así , gomen)

Oye mido-chan, sabes creo que cuando estemos frente a los demás….

Debemos de tratarnos normalmente lo se –dijo un sonriente midorikawa- después de todo es tu ejercito, deben tenerte respeto

Veo , que has madurado mido-chan

Claro , eso es algo que se pasa con los años – mirando a hiroto a los ojos

pareces una abuelita hablando así – comento hiroto

oye , tantos años ni vernos y me dices abuela , yo me voy –dijo midorikawa con un falso enojo , tratando de irse

No no, era broma , no te vayas mido-chan- dijo hiroto parándose y deteniéndolo – perdón , solo era broma , no te pongas así por favor – suplicaba hiroto

esta bien , pero debo de irme ya es tarde – seguido eso midorikawa le da un beso en la mejilla a hiroto- adiós hiro-chan , hasta mañana- moviendo la mano (en forma de despedida)y con una sonrisa y caminando de espaldas y así se va de la tienda donde estaba hiroto

adiós –dice hiroto devolviéndole una sonrisa

-/…../…/…../

Y como , te fue midorikawa –dijo kazemaru haciendo la primera pregunta del largo interrogatorio

Bien , cuenta midorikawa que fue lo que paso- apareció del a nada fubuki

Bu-bueno la verdad es que – y así comenzó midorikawa a relatar a sus amigos lo que había pasado con hiroto

Mmm… así que ya hay alguien, que sale de ser soltero- dijo kazemaru mirando con picardia a midorikawa

y quizá tu seas el próximo- susurro midorikawa

Que dijiste – pregunto kazemaru

No, nada , pero sabes kazemaru creo que no se como decirle a hiroto que no soy una chica sino un chico- dijo midorikawa mirando el suelo

Eso será un problema, pero si se lo dices y ya no te quiere es porque no te amaba- dijo kazemaru

Si – dijo midorikawa desanimado

No te preocupes , ve el momento oportuno y díselo si algo pasa avísanos nosotros estaremos aquí apoyándote- dijo fubuki con una sonrisa

Gracias chicos

- al día siguiente-

El primero en despertar fue kazemaru , así que como aun era temprano decidió dar una vuelta a ver los alrededores, entro un poco al bosque asegurándose de no perderse , y llego a una especie de laguna que con la salida del sol era muy hermosa, así que se fue a sentar en una orilla del lago , así estuvo un buen rato , hasta que noto que había alguien observándolo, se volteo vio a endo mirándolo con un sonrojo, no supo el porqué (lila: vaya eso si que es raro no? X3 ), así que solo le regalo una sonrisa a endo con lo cual este se sonrojo mas

hola endo, que haces despierto tan temprano

solo quise ver los alrededores y te encontré a ti y al lago - dijo endo con una sonrisa – veo que tu también saliste a ver los alrededores , kazemaru

si , oye no te gustaría entrenar un poco? – pregunto kazemaru

claro que si – dijo endo con un brillo en los ojos

*vaya que se emociono*- pensó kazemaru

Entonces así comenzaron a entrenar (momo: no futbol , una práctica de pelea ) ,kazemaru se dio cuenta que endo era muy bueno en pelea así que le pregunto – que puesto ocupas en la guardia del reino , endo

Yo , pues soy el capitán –dijo endo

Enserio?

Te tengo- dijo endo el cual había inmovilizado a kazemaru agarrándolo por sus muñecas, por su distracción

Me caigo – dijo kazemaru cayendo lentamente al suelo, solo cerro los ojos pero después de un rato sintió que lo agarraban de la cintura abrió los ojos y vio las manos de endo rodeando su cintura, así que se sonrojo por la cercanía que tenia con endo

Mientras tanto endo solo disfrutaba el agarrar de la cintura a su amada, y aunque no lo crean endo el capitán de la guardia del reino se había enamorado de kazemaru con solo haberla visto sonreír una vez pero sabia que ese momento no se podía alargar mucho así que con delicadeza ayudo a kazemaru – te puedes parar? –pregunto

Si , no te preocupes – dijo kazemaru poniéndose de pie con un sonrojo – bueno, creo que los demás ya se abran despertado no? Volvamos al campamento –dijo caminando con tranquilidad

Está bien – respondió endo siguiendo a la peli azul

Viste eso – dijo midorikawa con un brillo en los ojos – ahora no tengo dudas hay que juntar a ese par, kazemaru nunca le había sonreído así a nadie

Veo que estas muy emocionada –dijo su acompañante al ver tan feliz a su amada – quieres que te ayude, verdad?

Claro –respondió midorikawa con una amplia sonrisa, y así abrazo muy feliz a su ahora novio

De nada, mido-chan – respondió este rompiendo el abrazo que tenia con novia (?) para así besarla en los labios y volver abrazarla

Entonces después de su tierno beso volvieron a ver dónde estaba la futura pareja y verlos a ambos sonrojados, a endo sujetando a kazemaru de la cintura luego endo ayudo a kazemaru a ponerse de pie hablaron un momento y luego se marcharon… de seguro al campamento

Creo que también deberíamos volver –comento hiroto

Si entonces, vamos

Disculpa kido sabes donde esta kazemaru – pregunto fubuki ya que al despertar este no estaba en su cama algo ya normal , pero por lo general siempre estaba cerca aunque parece que esta era una excepción

No , solo vi a midorikawa salir corriendo al bosque

Gracias por la información –dicho esto fubuki salió corriendo del lugar directo al bosque, así llego al bosque pero como había entrado muy a prisa…- no puede ser me perdí - así estuvo deambulando por el bosque por un par de minutos, y de repente escucho que algo en los arbustos se movía y naturalmente se asusto pero después de un par de segundos apareció…- Goenji-kun – dijo un poco sorprendido

Hola fubuki-san –respondió amablemente el – que haces por estos lugares ya es hora de desayunar

Pues , vine a buscar a midorikawa y kazemaru pero , me vine tan apurada que no me fije en el camino y me perdí – explico con un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas – y bueno que hace usted por aquí goenji-kun – pregunto con curiosidad

Solo dime goenji – dijo con un sonrojo notable y una sonrisa (que no era muy común en el , excepto con la familia y amigos muy cercanos) , ya que esa chica era tan.. ¿Linda? Si esa era la palabra para describirla -. y me vine a buscar a príncipe y al capitán pero solo encontré al capitán con la señorita kazemaru que ya estaban volviendo al campamento, pero me quede a buscar al príncipe

Bueno entonces que te parece goenji , si yo te ayudo a buscar y así terminamos más rápido para poder irnos a desayunar – propuso fubuki con una sonrisa y aun con el sonrojo que la hacía ver muy adorable y linda para el sub-capitán

Vaya, vaya ya tenemos otra pareja, goenji jamás le había sonreído a ninguna mujer así excepto a su hermana - comento hiroto – aunque esta sonrisa es un poco diferente

Claro hiro-chan fubuki no es su hermana – dijo midorikawa con un tono de obvio

Tienes razón – dijo mirándola con ternura ella no había cambiado seguía siendo tan alegre como antes – entonces si nos están buscando creo que ya deberían de encontrarnos, no crees?

Pues si, además ya tengo hambre, vamos – dijo midorikawa agarrando la mano de hiroto y caminando un poco lejos del lugar para que los *encontraran*

Así después de un rato goenji *encontró* a la parejita conversando tranquilamente, y bueno goenji se enojo pero apareció shirou para salvar a la parejita confirmando así las sospechas de midorikawa, y al fin se fueron a desayunar….

Después de un desayuno , todos los soldados de la guardia del reino, la sacerdotisas y el carruaje (donde estaba el príncipe) se pusieron en marcha…

Oye shirou, por que tanto escándalo en la mañana? – pregunto kido

Sucedieron muchas cosas… -respondió – *considerando que el príncipe y midorikawa son novios como la principal de ellas* - pensó con una sonrisa por ver a su amigo haber recuperado la alegría , mirando la peleíta oral que tenían midorikawa y kazemaru , ósea lo habitual

Y que fue lo que sucedió?- volvió a preguntar kido – que fueron las *cosas* que pasaron

Me encantaría decírtelas, pero no es el lugar mejor te las cuento luego, si?

Esta bien- dijo con cara de no comprender, que era tan confidencial para no poder decirlo ahí, seria una pregunta que resolvería después

Oye kido, ya sabes que es lo que paso?

No aun no suzuno – dijo con deje de resignación

Me parece que a de ser algo bueno – comento suzuno – mira, cuando conocimos a midorikawa estaba un poco triste y decaído pero míralo ahora está muy feliz , y bueno una persona no cambia de humor tan rápido porque si , desde que regreso de conversar con el príncipe ha estado así

Tu que crees, que haya ocurrido

No tengo idea tendremos que esperar a que shirou nos cuente

Vaya, hasta que hiroto salió de la soltería – dijo haruya – yo en su lugar me hubiera quedado soltero, para poder salir con las chicas que lo asechan

No sabes cómo me alegro que tu no seas el príncipe – comento goenji con alivio en la voz

Como que hiroto ya salió de la soltería? – dijo endo confundido – ya tiene novia? Es midorikawa?

No que va , se va a casar con yuka … claro que es midorikawa – dijo fudo enojado es que el capitán era tonto por naturaleza o que

Oye – le reclamo goenji – no metas a mi hermana en esto

Perdón – dijo mirando hacia otro lado , haciendo saber que no le interesaba – me pregunto quien será el siguiente en salir de la soltería

Pues no se quien será – dijo haruya mirando a endo

Y yo que, por que me miras así – pregunto endo – tengo algo en la cara?

No, no es nada – dijo resignado entonces todos los de la guardia pensaron * el capitán nunca cambiara*

Por cierto que está haciendo hiroto, debe de ser aburrido estar en un carruaje todo el día – dijo endo

Pues esta leyendo el tratado de paz que le enviaron los del reino vecino, y es un contrato muy largo así que terminara de aquí a un par de días leyendo las clausulas y todo eso para que no haya inconvenientes al momento de firmar el tratado – dijo fudo

-en el carruaje -

Clausula 578: se hara un tratado de comercio entre las reinos para que así se pueda intercambiar lo recursos para que ambos reinos tengan lo que necesiten…- dijo hiroto leyendo el tratado –* esto es muy largo y tengo que llegar a la clausula mil , que aburrido preferiría estar con mido-chan* - pensó ,entonces se asomo a la ventana de su carruaje para poder observar a su amada y la vio sonreír como de costumbre - *no ha cambiado mucho desde la última vez que la vi, sigue siendo tan alegre como en aquel entonces*- pensó con alegría de volver a verla y ahora ser para ella más que un amigo – debería de hablar con kazemaru , hace tiempo que no la veo quiero saludarla , hablare con ella y midorikawa mas tarde - entonces se puso a volver a leer el tratado de paz para poder terminarlo pronto , aunque como era una lectura grande no sabía en cuanto tiempo la iba a terminar … (lila: pobre me compadezco de el ), así pasaron las horas en las que avanzo a la clausula 635 , pero fue muy agobiante y cansado así que decidió descansar un momento pero por tan desgaste mental el pobre cayo rendido al mundo de los sueños y comenzó a recordar su pasado….

FLASH BACK

_Hiro-chan ahí alguien a quien quiero que conozcas – dijo midorikawa muy feliz guiando a hiroto al lugar donde este conocería a su amiga_

_Y quien es – pregunto hiroto curioso por la emoción de mido-chan, y bueno la confianza entre ellos dos fue muy grande desde que se vieron por eso comenzaron a de decirse mido-chan y hiro-chan entre ambos_

_Es una amiga mía , es un poco violenta cuando la haces enojar , así que te sugiero que no lo hagas pero aparte de eso es buena persona – finalizo con una sonrisa, así después de un rato caminar por el templo llegaron a un patio en el cual estaba una niña regando las flores (lila: no pregunten con que)_

_Kazemaru – grito midorikawa – ven un momento_

_Entonces la niña dejo de regar las plantas y fue donde midorikawa y hiroto_

_Kazemaru, el es hiroto kiyama nuestro amigo , desde ahora _

_Mucho gusto, príncipe – dijo kazemaru con una pequeña reverencia y una sonrisa – me llamo kazemaru ichirouta, soy amiga de midorikawa_

_El gusto es mío – dijo observándola era una niña linda de cabello turquesa que le llegaba hasta la cintura y estaba suelto, llevaba un flequillo que tapaba uno de sus ojos, sus ojos de color avellana con el respectivo traje de sacerdotisa, era muy linda si pero él prefería mido-chan – y llámame hiroto no me gustan las formalidades_

_Oigan que les parece si jugamos – pregunto midorikawa_

_Claro – dijo hiroto sonriendo a lo que midorikawa se sonrojo levemente_

_*Pero que tenemos aquí* - pensó kazemaru mirando como midorikawa se sonrojaba – bueno entonces a que jugamos?_

_Ju-jugemos a las escondidas – respondió midorikawa un poco nerviosa por haber visto así a hiroto , que le pasaba_

_Así los tres se pusieron a jugar a las escondidas, así pasaron horas jugando hasta que se hizo de noche…_

FIN FLASH BACK

Lila: ya termine perdón la haría la conti mas larga pero, la hora de visita en el hospital es muy corta al menos para los menores de edad , entonces a los que se estén preguntando porque en el hospital?, pues porque momo a pesar de que ya salió de cuidados intensivos aun debe estar unos días mas en el hospital , además de que me está ayudando a estudiar para los exámenes, pero pronto saldrá del hospital entonces chau , :3 hasta la próxima conti, ahora las preguntas

- esta muy corto la conti?

-debo dejar de poner laxantes en el café de mis profesores? Esa, bueno solo le seguire poniendo al idiota (el que hizo que momo tuviera recaida) que le de un apisiqui agudo x3

- como hago que kido y fudo se acerquen o se hablen por lo menos

- lo misma pregunta anterior , pero con haruya y suzuno , tengo teorías pero no se ayuda

- dejaran reviews?


	4. Y comienzan los amorios parte II

Hola, perdón por la demora del fic , pero e estado ocupada por mi viaje, ahora podría estar devorando una sandia feliz en la chacra de mi tía pero decidí que actualizar, era mejor (me deben una sandia entera x3), bueno entonces el disclaimer (siempre olvido ponerlo)

Disclaimer: inazuma eleven no me pertenece, sino endo ya estaría bien casadito con kazemaru, quizá hasta tendrían hijos (aunque serian adoptados..sino por donde saldrían?)

Perdón por subir un documento que ya estaba TTwTT pero es que me equivoque, lo lamento u.u , Gracias por avisar nanami n.n

Ejem al fic

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y comienzan los amoríos parte II

Vaya ya esta atardeciendo – dijo fubuki mirando el cielo

Pues será necesario buscar lugar donde pasar la noche, y también tendremos que buscar alimento – dijo kazemaru – y mientras mas rápido mejor

Y porque tenemos que seguir tus ordenes nenita – dijo uno de los guardias que odiaba que una mujer le mandase (ósea machista) – que yo sepa tu no estas al mando sino el capitán

Y así kazemaru iba a dar razones para que aquel hombre necio le obedeciese pero…aunque el también era hombre odiaba que despreciasen a las mujeres

Hagan caso a todo lo que diga la señorita – dijo endo apareciendo de repente – desde ahora ella tiene el mismo rango que yo así que obedezcan todo lo que diga

Pero señor usted es…- intento decir el machista de antes

Nada de peros, es una orden soldado va a cumplirla? – dijo fudo apareciendo de repente

Si… señor – dijo el machista rindiéndose – *esto no se quedara así* - pensó mirando a kazemaru

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Así todo el mundo se puso a buscar su alimento hasta el mismo príncipe había salido a buscar su comida con el argumento de – puedo hacerlo, no quiero ser una carga

Así todos estaban en el bosque, buscando su cena…

Y te tengo – dijo fudo feliz de atrapar su comida (no dire cual porque, me da pena TTxTT)- vaya esta noche voy a comer bien – sonriendo, pero de repente se oye un sonido por los arbustos y de el salió un conejo – pero miren que suculento animal – comento

Con lo que el conejo se estremeció y comenzaba a retroceder con las orejas gachas, en su mirada se notaba el terror por las intenciones asesinas del humano que lo miraba con malicia, el conejo seguía retrocediendo pero se atoro su cola en un arbusto con ramas muy puntiagudas…

Así fudo saco su espada con intenciones de matar al animal e iba a matarlo de un solo golpe con su filosa espada, pero… una flecha se atravesó en el camino de fudo

Pero que…- miro en la dirección de la que vino la flecha

No mates a ese conejo-dijo kido, ayudando al animal a desatorarse y luego liberarlo- ya tienes tu cena, con eso es suficiente – dijo mirando a fudo a modo de reproche y con cierto enojo

Tu no tienes que decirme – dijo acercándose a kido para encararla – lo que tengo que hacer que eso te quede en claro

Pues no pienso hacer caso a lo que me dices- dijo kido muy molesto acercándose a fudo – yo pienso detenerte de las barbaridades que cometerás, como la de ahora

Pues yo no pienso hacerte caso, señorita – dijo fudo mirando con molestia a la sacerdotisa

Así pasaron los minutos, en los que los dos tuvieron una pelea de miradas, ninguno de los dos quería ceder, ambos querían demostrar que tenían la razón

Entonces fue cuando fudo noto algo, ambos estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, fue entonces cuando se fijo en la sacerdotisa como algo más que una sacerdotisa… la miro como miraría a cualquier muchacha, así fue que miro sus ojos estos eran de un rojo muy hermoso como el de un rubí , su cabello castaño el cual parecía muy suave, sus rasgos faciales tan delicados y su piel blanca… en fin era linda, así que inconscientemente se fue acercándose a los labios y…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vaya al fin, pude conseguir comida… - decía endo con un pequeño montón de pescados que tenía en la mano

Endo! – llamo kazemaru un poco más lejos donde estaba el rio – veo que ya tienes tu cena – dijo kazemaru que había venido corriendo donde endo

Si – dijo endo sonriendo – me costo, pero al fin tengo mi cena – mostrando su *cena* orgulloso – y tu ya tienes la tuya?

Si, ya la tengo – dijo mostrando también su *cena*- sabes endo , quiero darte las gracias – sonríe ampliamente- por ayudarme esta mañana con los soldados

No te preocupes kazemaru, para mi fue un placer poder hacerlo – también sonríe – que te parece si volvemos al campamento juntos

Claro - respondió feliz

Así estuvieron caminando, un largo tiempo, platicando de cosas típicas, anécdotas divertidas, etc.…, hasta que llegaron al campamento

Bueno voy donde los demás, nos vemos después kazemaru – se despidió endo

Si , nos vemos – se despide kazemaru, así cada uno se iba pero…- endo espera – dijo corriendo donde el

Dime que pasa Kaze…- se quedo con las palabras en la boca, al darse cuenta que kazemaru le había besado en la mejilla, y el no podía más que sonrojarse ante tal acto

Nuevamente te doy las gracias endo, nos vemos – y se fue corriendo todo lo que sus pies le daban - *pero que hice* - se decía mentalmente kazemaru mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente y seguía corriendo

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiro-chan, ya tienes tu cena? – preguntaba midorikawa

Si, y tu mido-chan?

Pues si me fue bastante bien, tengo toda clase de moras – sonríe

Te aseguraste que se pueden comer? – pregunto temeroso

Si solo cogí las que comían los animales- infla los cachetes – no me digas que pensabas que te iba a envenenar

No, pero nuca esta demás preguntar – decía hiroto tratando de enmendar su pequeño error

Bueno, pero que no se vuelva a repetir si – dijo sonriendo

Claro, te prometo que no volverá a repetirse – también sonríe

QUEEE! – grito nagumo (?)

Ehhh – los dos novios escuchan un grito , siguen el sonido y ven a nagumo con la boca abierta y a suzuno con una sonrisa triunfal

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Pero… como lo hiciste? – preguntaba nagumo mirando la gran recolección de suzuno (pescado, jabalí, conejos, ciervos, moras, manzanas, etc en montones /O.o)

Te dije que podría vencerte – sonreía suzuno

Rayos … - así nagumo se fue echando humo del mal humor que tenia por haber perdido la apuesta

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que habrá pasado? – pregunto midorikawa a hiroto

Pues, hicieron una apuesta y al parecer suzuno gano – respondió

Una apuesta? – volvió a preguntar midorikawa mirando a hiroto esperando una explicación

Pues veras…

_**Flash Back**_

_Vamos debemos de buscar alimento – decía endo sonriente ( como siempre)_

_Así Endo se fue a la carroza del príncipe para avisarle – oye hiroto vamos a ir a buscar comida que quieres que te traigamos? – pregunto _

_Nada – se pone de pie – eres muy amable endo pero esta vez yo traeré mi comida, iré con midorikawa a ver si quiere acompañarme _

_Ja dudo mucho que esas sacerdotisas puedan hacer algo muy útil – se encoge de hombros – lo único que saben hacer es pescar _

_Eso crees? – dijo suzuno que estaba cerca – te apuesto que puedo conseguir mucha y mas variada comida que tu – propuso_

_Me agrada las apuestas , pero que gano yo con eso? – pregunto nagumo_

_Pues hare cual cosa que me pidas y viceversa – respondió cortante suzuno_

_Estas segura Suzuno? – pregunto Kido – y si…_

_No perderé, ya lo veras – le respondió, para luego irse del lugar junto con nagumo para comenzar con la apuesta _

_**Fin flash Back**_

Vaya así con que eso paso… - piensa un momento- que le pedirá suzuno a nagumo?

Pues, no lo se – le dijo hiroto

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de la tarde que fue un poco agitada con muchas emociones de desconcierto, asombro, reproche y hasta mal humor todos disfrutaban de la cena que cada uno consiguió…

bueno aunque zusuno repartió su cena con todos ya que le sobraba mucho, así que repartió la comida con todo el mundo… que aceptaron gustosos, a quien no le gusta que le regalen comida no? , así fue como paso una cena muy tranquila …así que era hora de dormir o pasear por el bosque con la preciosa luna llena que salió aquella noche, y uno de los que aprovecho para ir al bosque fue suzuno aunque no precisamente para pasear… ya que estaba practicando con su espada en una parte un poco alejada del campamento en la que se encontraba una pacifica laguna la cual era muy hermosa… era una buena y linda noche…

maldición – exclamo frustrado nagumo

bueno lo era para la gran mayoría, ya que nagumo estaba que echaba humo (literalmente/ eso creo -.-) ya que ese día había perdido lo que a un hombre le duele mas … y no no lo castraron… y no tampoco le habían cortado el tulipán…. Le habían quitado…

mi orgullo – se lamento – perdí mi orgullo frente a una sacerdotisa – decía molesto mientras caminaba paleando todo lo que pudiera … pero para mala suerte de nuestro amigo no sabia que las ardillas no eran la mejor opción para patear y tuvo que aprenderlo a la mala ya que la ardilla a la que quiso patear hizo huso de sus buenos reflejos y mordió el pie de nagumo con lo que este grito tan fuerte que pudo oírse hasta el campamento

deja mi pie animal – dijo nagumo mientras movía su pie tratando de que el animal soltara su pie , aunque el animal mas se aferraba al pie de nagumo hasta que de un momento a otro la ardilla pareció ver algo y dejo el pie de nagumo en paz – espera un momento desgraciada – así nagumo corrió intentando atrapar al animal , y le perdió el rastro, pero el no se dejaría vencer por una ardilla así que nuevamente busco a la *desgraciada* como le decía el , paso un rato buscando hasta que se canso además la mordida de la ardilla*desgraciada* no le ayudaba mucho ya que dolía así que pensaba sentarse bajo un árbol y descansar , pero escucho uno ruidos así que se acerco sigilosamente para ver si era la ardilla *desgraciada* pero en vez de eso lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras era …

Su…suzuno? – se dijo a si mismo ya estaba viendo a suzuno practicar con la espada cerca a una pacifica laguna a la luz de la luna, ella tenía movimientos agiles y veloces que a la vez eran sutiles y fuertes, y nagumo no hizo mas que quedar embelesado por tal imagen tan impactante… ya que la chica se veía casi como una ninfa… se veía hermosa con los rayos de la luna a su alrededor… decidió observar un rato como practicaba la chica así que se acomodo en el árbol más cercano…

Mientras tanto suzuno seguía practicando … hasta que de repente la chica dejo de moverse repentinamente lo que extraño a nagumo , ya que hace solo unos minutos suzuno se movía muy rápidamente, lentamente la chica puso su espada apuntando la laguna

Espada de hielo – pronuncio un poco despacio aunque lo suficientemente fuerte para que nagumo lo oyera, así de repente un poco el agua de la laguna comenzó a en volver la espada de suzuno y poco a poco el agua comenzó a solidificarse

Nagumo miraba asombrado la escena, aunque al mirar a suzuno vio en su rostro que el acto que estaba haciendo le estaba costando mucho ya que comenzó a sudar y a ponerse pálida, mientras el agua que cubría la espada estaba casi en su totalidad solidificada, pero parece que el cuerpo de suzuno ya no daría para mas el agua comenzaba a descongelarse de su solidificación y suzuno se tambaleaba, nagumo comenzó a acercarse ya que presentía que algo no saldría bien…

Hasta que finalmente las fuerzas de suzuno se desvanecieron y comenzó a caer, por suerte nagumo logra agarrarla, al verla de cerca pudo comprobar que aun seguía pálida así que decidió recostarla cerca de un árbol y quedarse ahí, ya que no sabía si ir al campamento o quedarse ahí , ya que ir al campamento le harían muchas preguntas e incluso comenzarían a rumorear y si se quedaban ahí podía atacarlos una manada de perros salvaje y con la peor suerte hasta un oso , así que después de pensar un rato decidió la decisión mas inteligente según el, quedarse ahí y correr el riesgo de ser asediado por perros salvajes y lobos en vez de ir al campamento, ya que a los perros y al oso podía matarlos a los que rumoreaban y le harian el interrogatorio no , después de todo los hombres son mejores con golpes que con palabras .

así que busco un poco de madera hizo una fogata y acampo ahí toda la noche con suzuno ….

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Wii~~ al fin termine nuevamente pido disculpas por la demora, pero sucedieron muchas cosas… que no pienso decir es mi privacidad u.u… además recordara veces es doloroso

Bueno las preguntas del fic

Esta bien la conti o debi hacerla mas larga?

Como creen que ira la relación de endo y Kazemaru después de el beso que dio el segundo al primero?

Creen que kido y fudo se hayan besado?

Nagumo conseguirá su venganza contra la ardilla *desgraciada*?

Suzuno golpeara a nagumo?

Que pensaran los demás ante la misteriosa desaparición de nagumo y suzuno?

Todas las preguntas serán respondidas?

Todo eso y mas en la conti de su fic , nuevamente pido perdón por la demora en poner la conti del fic , prometo actualizar las a menudo desde ahora u.u …creo -.-, bueno hasta la conti n.n.


End file.
